


so forget about goodbye, this is "see you soon, my dear"

by ardent_love



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: No More Trust, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/pseuds/ardent_love
Summary: in between the subtle compliments and billions of half-kiss/half-hug/half-cuddle moments we sharei know it's unfair that we could only spend a few days herebut i'm yours, and i think that it's clear!!! UN-CANON CHARACTER DEATH !!These are characters from a Danganronpa themed D&D campaign! No, it isn't set in medieval times. It'll be posted as a podcast to youtube under the title "Danganronpa: No More Trust!"





	so forget about goodbye, this is "see you soon, my dear"

**Author's Note:**

> im not even gonna proofread this im just fuckign SAD

It all happens so fast. Jun is on him in a frenzy, foaming at the mouth and whisper screaming about how his master said so. Kazuhiko's eyes squeeze shut, bracing for the knife's impact. He hears a knife enter skin, hears the sound of somebody choking and gargling on blood, hears a body slump over. His arms move away from his face, his eyes open, his tears fall. His heart pumps wildly and contrasts to the quiet of the manor. He looks up at his savior- at the doomed. Kio stands, eyes locked onto Jun's dead body, bloody knife sitting in a shaky hand.

Kazuhiko's heart only races faster, he crawls over to Kio, soft no's tumbling from his lips. Kio sits down slowly, knife still clutched in his hand. He smiles shakily and tries to wipe away Kazuhiko's never-ending tears, "It's okay." Kazuhiko shakes his head, "It's not okay, it's not okay! This is my fault!" Kio shushes his lover while he shakes his head, "None of this is your fault." he pulls Kazuhiko into his chest. Kazuhiko sobs, clinging to Kio desperately. Kio continues to console Kazuhiko, kissing his head and rubbing his back and letting the panic and shock calm down. He pulls himself back down from his own shock and guilt. Kio holds Kazuhiko's cheeks in his palms, pulls his head up from his chest. He looks like a wreck, hair messy, face covered in a tsunami of tears. Kio's own waterworks begin to start as he kisses Kazuhiko.

They stay like that until daylight, cradling each other, the tears calm, the emotions calm. They are lost in their own little world, in the corner of the storage closet farthest away from the body. They bask in each other's presence for what they know is the last time, but they don't linger on the thought. They are too tired to think, too tired to feel anything but the love they found within the other. Within a game full of death and sacrifice, a sick game for something as simple as one's entertainment. They hear noise in the lobby and Kazuhiko hiccups over a new sob, his fingers dip into Kio's arms in panic, "Please don't, just a few more minutes." Kio understands that his lover most likely isn't talking to him, most likely to the sick person who started this- or to some higher power, one that Jun believed in. Kio stares at the knife he places on top of the nearest box, the blood is dried.

 

When the group finds them, most of them assume Kazuhiko did it. Kazuhiko is practically feral, but despite his anger and insults Kio knows he's terrified. He himself is just as terrified. Terrified to die, most-likely painfully, the executions so far haven't been very gentle. He's terrified to leave Kazuhiko. Terrified to leave, for the first time in his life. Kazuhiko yells at Aluisa when she takes a step forward, Kio calms him down, "It's okay." Kazuhiko shakes his head, not backing down, "It's not okay, why do you keep saying it's fucking okay?! I'm not going to lose you!" Kazuhiko's head snaps back to look at Kio, tears falling freely, "They'll have to pry me off of you if they want you."

Kio stares into Kazuhiko's face, "I did it. Jun was ready to murder Kazuhiko last night, and I stabbed him in the neck." Kazuhiko looks hurt, but Kio caresses his cheek, "I've told you a hundred times tonight. It's okay. I'm always gonna be with you, so you need to get out of here okay? You need to figure out who's doing this, and you need to run. Live a long and beautiful life. Be happy." Kazuhiko huffs, "Don't you get it, I can't be happy without you!" Kio shakes his head, "You can be happy without me. You have people that make you plenty happy, everything will be okay. I promise... I love you."

Kazuhiko nods, "I love you too." Katsuo Kioshi smiles, wide and genuine. The group watches from a distance, and Aluisa cries out when Kio stabs himself in the chest. Kazuhiko gasps as if he's the one who was stabbed. The group looks away, some crying and some simply shocked. He stays cradled up to him for the next few minutes, until Kio finally takes his last breath. Kazuhiko feels as if his heart has been stolen, like he was unable to feel anything but a meaningless emptiness. He wants nothing more than for his lover to start breathing again, for this to finally for once be some sick joke. But it never is, this is their lives now. They feels trapped, hopeless, like they can't get out. Kazuhiko stares down at his lover's dead body as Taeko and Saito try to pull him away, and for once he understands, he understands the way his parents felt. He understands despair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my <3 ouchies


End file.
